


Songbird's Melody

by 96NOTFOUND



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Angst, Attempted Murder, Blood and Violence, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Imposter, Kissing, M/M, Murder, No Smut, Panic Attacks, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/96NOTFOUND/pseuds/96NOTFOUND
Summary: Hello :)So obviously this isn't what I usually write, But seeming as I don't want to completely abandon my works, and am also still kind of in the Larry fandom, I decided to write my other story in on my main account.I've gotten into a new fandom and have had this story in my drafts for quite a while now, and I'm super excited to be able to share this with everyone :)For those of you reading this that are also in the corpsekkuno fandom, welcome! This story is going to be an AU where neither Thomas or Corpse are famous, I'm still deciding whether I'm going to change Sykkuno's name to Sykkuno, or keep it as Thomas, I might change it just so people are more comfortable reading.Okay, and before this gets onto twitter, I just wanna let yall know im not writing this because I actually want them to date, i know both of them are straight and I love their friendship. I will NOT be adding smut scenes in this book, so if you're here for smut this is not the story for you haHa.And if any of them say they are uncomfortable with fan fics being written about them, this will be deleted off of the face of the earthuntil then i hope you enjoy :)[: Happy Reading
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Songbird's Melody

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :)
> 
> So obviously this isn't what I usually write, But seeming as I don't want to completely abandon my works, and am also still kind of in the Larry fandom, I decided to write my other story in on my main account.
> 
> I've gotten into a new fandom and have had this story in my drafts for quite a while now, and I'm super excited to be able to share this with everyone :)
> 
> For those of you reading this that are also in the corpsekkuno fandom, welcome! This story is going to be an AU where neither Thomas or Corpse are famous, I'm still deciding whether I'm going to change Sykkuno's name to Sykkuno, or keep it as Thomas, I might change it just so people are more comfortable reading.
> 
> Okay, and before this gets onto twitter, I just wanna let yall know im not writing this because I actually want them to date, i know both of them are straight and I love their friendship. I will NOT be adding smut scenes in this book, so if you're here for smut this is not the story for you haHa.
> 
> And if any of them say they are uncomfortable with fan fics being written about them, this will be deleted off of the face of the earth
> 
> until then i hope you enjoy :)
> 
> [: Happy Reading

This is a story that takes place across ten days.

Ten days is what they had, ten days and then they were gone.

-  
-  
-  
-  
The silence in the room was almsot deafening. Corpse had a headache, But he can't remember why. Looking around this room he is in now, he's feeling his body getting nervous, but his brain is still too tired to try to make sense of what was going on.

"Subject 30023. Please rise"

Corpse looks around blearily, seeing the rooom he's in. There are different size hoses all around the walls.

"Subject 30024. Please rise"

That voice, Corpse looks up and as soon as he does, a spotlight is shined down on him, making him hiss and look down.

"Subject 30025. Please rise"

Corpse looks around when he hears the walls groaning, being able to distinguish the sound as rushing water after a few seconds, a few of the hoses in his room beginning to leak.

"Subject 30025. Rise now"

Corpse gets onto his feet and the rushing water stops.

The doors in front of him open and there's a woman standing there. "Please follow me" she says with a smile, reaching her hand out.

Corpse doesn't take her hand, he simply walks past her and looks around. He's surprised to see the plain white hallways, doors running down the each side. at least 20 of them on each side.

"What is this place?" He asks.

"No need to worry about it. You won't remember it in a few hours." She says, walking ahead of him. "Please keep up, we're on a tight schedule"

Corpse is hesitant but follows her, looking around while they walk.

"In that room please" she points to two huge double doors.

Corpse walks forward and pushes the doors, walking inside and seeing a group of people in there.

They all look at Corpse when he walks in, and they all look equally as confused as corpse does.

There are two tables that have five seats each, One of the two tables is full already, the second table being only full with two people.

A girl with long hair, and a boy with black hair. The girl waves him over and he walks slowly, sitting down in the seat next to the girl.

"do you know why we're here?" the girl asks him, tilting her head a little bit.

Corpse shakes his head and looks around at the other people. The other table consists of two girls and three boys.

the doors open and corpse looks over, two more people walking in, a boy and a girl together. they are sat at the table corpse is and the woman who excorted him shuts the doors, the lights dimming a little bit, all 10 of them looking over to the big screen once they hear it turning on.

"hello, welcome to the polus operation" The robotic voice comes through the speaker.

"in three hours the ten of you will be sent to the recently found planet polus. 8 of you will have a list of tasks to complete, 2 of you will have to try and take over before the tasks are complete. This is operating on survival."

"You will all have ten days to either make or break your mission, after ten days, those of you still alive will be sent home with no memory of the mission or anything you saw here, those of you kiled will be taken to a pod and given life again, but will be living on planet plus for the rest of your existance."

corpse hears the other murmering around them.

"Please try to get the mission completed in ten days, whether that be completing your tasks, or killing your team mates. Crewmates, if you find one of your team mates dead, it is your job to take their list of tasks and complete them to the best of your abilites. Other than picking up dead crewmate tasks, you are not permitted to share or split tasks with any other crewmates." the voice says

"Imposters, you must kill your crewmates without any remorse. you are fighting off instinct and deception. Second guessing is not a good thing. please prepare yourself for all outcomes."

its silent for a moment before the voice revvs up again "If you are found to be imposter, your crewmates have the oppertunity to release you from the planet using the built in space pods, once you are ejected into space we can not revive you nor send you home, so make sure you don't get caught"

Corpse looks beside him when he feels his arm being nudged, the girl looks up at him and moths sorry and nods to her friend, the boy with the black hair, who is holding onto her, pushing into her which was causing her to move from her place.

"Your mission begins in three hours. please use these hours to prepare yourselves, get to know eachother. You will be prompted to move when it is time. Good luck"

And just like that the voice is gone, and the lights are turned back on.

"Rae what are we going to do? Rae what if you get imposter...Rae what if I get imposter?"

Corpse looks over and sees the boy cupping the girl- Rae's face. He can't hear what the girl tells the boy, but it calms him down and he looks past her, straught at corpse.

Corpse looks away quickly and looks down at his fingers. He's startles when the people from the other table walk over and start talking.

Everyone around him is talking, except for him because he's never been one to be social.

"Well um, My name is Imane, but please call me Poki or Pokimane" The girl with short curly hair says, looking around when no one else talks. "Well come on, we were told to get to know each other."

"Well, my name is jeremy...but call me Toast , I don't like using my real name with people I don't know" A man with short hair says.

"My name is Sean, but I usually go by Jack, I don't mind what name you use for me though, feel free to call me whatever you want"

Corpse likes his Irish accent

"Well my name is Rachel, but I go by Rae, you can all call me Rae or Rachel I don't really mind" The girl next to coprse says, shrugging her shoulders.

Rae nudges the boy next to her and he sits up straighter "Uh huh? Oh...Hi...my name is Thomas...Call me Sykkuno please." He says with a small smile. "Nice to meet you all"

He is sweet, corpse thinks

"Uh, I'm edison and this is Leslie, we don't have any other names so feel free to call us that uh, yeah..." Leslie nods and holds on tighter to edison's arm

"Im ludwig..." A man with brownish blonde hair says and shrugs.

The group laughs and even corpse gives a small smile

"My name is abe" another man says, giving the group a tight smile.

Everyone turns to look at corpse and he smiles a little bit. "Uh, Adam, but please don't ever call me that..."

Pokimane tilts her head "then what do you want us to call you?"

"Eh, you can call me corpse" He says, making the groups eyes widen.

"Interesting name" Ludwig says with a smile

"I think it's cool" Rae says, sykkuno nodding along with her

Poki nods and eventually the others agree to it.

The group talks with eachother for a few hours before it gets serious.

"Only an hour before we go" Sean says to the group, rubbing his chin with his hand

"Waht are we gonna do guys..." Rae says quietly.

"We can just not kill anyone...right?" Sykkuno asks

"I don't know...what if they keep us all there if we dont?" Edison asks. "I have a family I need to go home to"

Rae looks at Edison and sighs softly. "I don't know, I guess we have to wait and see what they say."

"I can tell you now!" A perky voice says from the door. The group of ten look over to see

"Hi! My name is Lily Pichu! And I'm here to answer any questions you might have considering our welcoming video is quite outdated!" She says with a big smile. "Someone help me push these tables together so it'll be easier for us all to sit"

Ludwig and Sean get up to help Lily push the tables together, the other five sitting down, lily clasping her hands together with a smile.

"So hello, I'm here to answer any questions before you all leave for your mission in an hour, or well" she looks at her watch "53 minutes" she giggles. "I am a veteran missioner for this project company. I was part of the very first group sent to skeld 12 years ago." she puts her hands on her hips and smiles. "I was an imposter my first round and survived, so i was sent to live on skeld for a few years before i was given the option to go back home, become a mentor here, or stay on skeld, you can see what I chose" she gives a small laugh.

"I was then given the option to become a participant in the very first group sent to Mira HQ, since one of the participants sadly took their life before the mission was set to go..." she remains silent for a second, before perking back up. "I was a cremate, and sadly got killed. After that I was revived and given my life back. Considering I was a willing participant I got the option between immunuty or living in Mira. I chose immunity which is why im 38 in my 26 year old body"

a few member gasp and lily laughs. "I am one of the only few people, I don't think they're doing that anymore since the rules have changed up and you can't participate in more than one group."

Poki rases her hand a bit and lily looks at her and smiles "yes?"

"What happens if the imposters dont kill anyone? What happens after ten days if everyone is alive and no one dies but tasks arent done"

Lily claps her hands once. "Well, after ten days, if things arent done, the trial is tecnically over, but since that is breaking the rules of the trial, you will all be eliminated" She says sadly. "So it is always best to do your task as imposter or crewmate. and if you ever feel bad, just remember that those killed will always be returned back to full health, the only thing they'd bear is a small scar, like so" Lily lifts her shirt a bit and shows them the faded scar across the side of her stomach. "I got stabbed and it hit three major arteries, this just proves that no matter how fatal, you'll always be revived"

the group is still very tense but they nod, feeling a bit better.

"I'll be all of your mentors for this trial, you'll all have a microchip inseted into the base of your neck before you start, this will give you your status that way no one else will be able to see if you're imposter or crewmate, to access my help, all you'll need to do is press a button on your suits that wil conect to the chip and contact me privately." she explains, pressing a button on her tablet so a screen pops up virtually and shows a 360 of the small chip.

"Is there anymore questuons before I go into more depth about what your trial contains and everything you'll be required to do?" She asks.

sykkuno raises his hand and lily smiles

"So...the people who die..they wont have a choice on whether we get to go home or not? and the winners are automatically sent home?"

Lily tilts her head and hums "So, if you are killed, you will be brought back here for treatment and when you wake, you are given an option on where you want to live regarding our three different locations considering you are the last group the trials will ever have again." she explains. "You wont be able to go back to earth. No" she says. "If you win, you will have the option of going back home or staying and living on the location you won, and after a year you can move locations" Lily says.

Sykkuno nods his head "What about our families...how will they know?"

Lily frowns "You families don't know about this operation, no one except you and the others who live here know about it. Once you are sent to live at one of our locations, we send a message to our base on earth and they figure the rest out, so im not able to answer that for you unfortunetly"

Sykkuno nods his head and bites his bottom lip.

"Anything else?" she asks, looking at her watch. "if not I'd like to go in depth about a few things before you have to go"

the group stays silent.

"I'll take that" Lily laughs. "Alright, our location at polus is closely monitered by its creators, the outside air is not breatheable by us, which is why you will all be given a suit and helmet to ensure your safety. These suits can not be tampered with by imposters and have an unlimited air supply due to a filter in your helmets" she reads from her tablet "Make sure you have them on at all times while you are ouside."

"The polus locations consits of five main buildings. the Weapons building, the Communications building, the Storage building The building which contains the medical Bay, the Labritory, The Specimen Room, the office, and the admin room, and then the building that contains the security room, the electrical room, the bed rooms, the kitchen, and the O2 room" she says "Thse buildings will all have a decontamination room at each entrance and exit, in which you are required to take your suits off and decontaminate before entering the buildings. Buildings are safe and have breathable air" she reads

"Your tasks will mostly be in the main buildings, only a few of them outside. all of your suit will have a button you can press that will bring up a map and your current location on the map, including your list of tasks, and what you have and have not completed. It will be the biggest button on your arm. panel, the second smaller button is for communication with others, including imposters." she says.

"crewmate tasks will consist of 4 common, 3 long, and 7 short tasks, coming together to a total of 14 tasks. Common tasks take four to five hours, long tasks take 12 hours, and short tasks take 2 to 3 hours. some tasks will have you do multiple things in order to complete one. some tasks are as simple as pulling a lever and waiting." she says, looking uo at the group. "Got everything so far?"

The group nods and she continues

"Imposters will also have a list of tasks they need to successfully fake. Imposters have three main sabotaging options, and two courtesy sabotage. Sabotaging lights, which gives imposters oppertunities to kill in the dark while crewmates try to fix the sabotage. Sabotoging communications, which gives imposters oppertunities to quickly get away if being sussed of faking a task, considering it turns off all power to the suits maps options and stops tasks from being able to be successfully completed. And finally the Seismic Stabilizers, sabotaging them will give crewmates 30 minutes to get to each side and place their hands on the tablet in order to stabelize them. After thirty minutes, the filter in crewmates helmets will be broken and it gaurentees an automatic win for the imposters. The lesser sabotage option would be closing doors, which will give imposters five minutes to find a vent to escape a scene of murder. Only imposters have access to the vents, make sure you aren't caught venting" 

Lily looks up and smiles "You are in charge of your own schedule. If you want to stop doing tasks when it gets dark, that is okay, if you want to do tasks all day and night, thats okay and vice versa" She says. "You suits will have a third smaller button that will give you how much time you have to either make or break the trial."

"Wait" Corpse says. Making the group plus lily look at him.

"What happens if its a sort of tie" he says

"What do you mean?" Lily asks

"What if the imposters get kills, but we also finish tasks before the time is up."

Lily shakes his head "It would still be a crewmate win. An imposter needs to kill all eight of the crewmates before time is up without being caught, and crewmates need to finsih tasks while trying not to get killed. there is no 50 50, whoever wins wins. It doesn't matter if the imposter gets 7 out of 8 kills, if all tasks are completed it is a cremate win and once revived, the others have the option of going home"

Corspe nods his head and gulps. "okay, thanks"

Lily nods her head and looks at her watch. "Do you have any more questions for me before you go? there is 25 minutes left"

the group shakes their heads and look at eachother.

"Im scared" Rae finally says, holding sykkunos hand. "I know if i get killed ill come back but...im scared"

"It's okay" Toast says sadly, rubbing her back "Everything will be okay, if we stay in groups, there is no way the imposters can kill us" he says.

"Actually!" Lily pipes up "Grouping is not permitted, you are only allowed to be with one other person"

The group is silent again.

Corpse looks down and furrows his eyebrows when a green shoe nudges his black one. He looks up and the boy, sykkuno tilts his head.

Corpse nods his head a little and then looks back down.

"I'll leave you all to get ready, you'll need to put the suits hanging on the far wall on, they have your names on them, please wear the one assigned to you. the button to get a hold of me will be on your arm panel and itll have my name on it, I wish you all luck"   
Lily hugs each one of them, excpet corpse because he refuses it, and then leaves the room, allowing them all to breathe for a second.

"Shit" Abe says. "We forgot to ask about food."

Pokimane looks up and smiles "She said there's a kitchen near the bedrooms, or..well she said there was a kitchen in the same building as the bedrooms, im sure we'll be okay"

Abe nods his head and sighs softly. "Alright...let's get out suits on"

The ten walk over to the wall that had the suits and found their respective ones, corpse getting his black one, which he was greatful for. He looks around at all of the others and thinks green was perfect for sykkuno. Red seemed to fit Rae, Jack had a lime green color, abe had dark blue, toast had cyan, poki had pink, ludwig had purple , leslie had orange, and edison had yellow

Soon enough lily along with a few others come back into the room. "Please follow me" she says with a slight smile. the group follow her and the two others that had masks on follow behind the group. guns ready.

Lily stops in front of a sealed door and puts her hands in front of her, smiling. "Past this door is the ship, you will be decontaminated and then on your way to the polus location. It will take a day to get there. Once you step foot onto planet polus, the ten days will start, so make sure you get rest on the ship so you have energy to figure out everything you need in order to complete tasks or find vents. Your status regarding whether you're imposter or crewmate will flash on the inside of your helmit in a ultra light only you will be able to see. You must keep your status a secret from everyone else. If you tell anyone, you are automatically eleminated and there will be no revival. So please please, keep your status a secret."

They all nod "I wish you all the best of luck, and i hope to see you all when you get back or wakeup." she says softly and gestures to the door, stepping out of the way.

The group goes in and stands while cold air shoots at them from all angles.

Rae clutches onto Corpse's arm and shivers while sykkuno hugs himself. Leslie and edison hold onto eachother while jack and ludwig hold onto one another. 

The decontamination process lasted a total of 5 minutes, but it felt like forever due to the chill staying inside of their suits.

"Please make your way down the hallway and into the drop ship, takeoff is in 5 minutes" Lily's voice echos from above them.

They all walk silently into the drop ship, five seats on either side of the walls. Each seat had one of their names on it. Corpse sits down and buckles himself, looking up to see all of the others doing the same except for pokimane, who was just standing off to the side rubbing her arm.

"Subject 30026 please sit down, takeoff is in 3 minutes" Lily says through the speakers.

Poki sighs and sits down, looking at the others while she buckles herself in, licking her lips. "Guys im not ready to do this" She says, looking over at Ludwig whe he pats her knee in comfort.

"none of us want to do this" Abe says, looking down at his hands. "Why were we chosen to do this?"

"I don't think there was a specific reason. If there was why would they chose us in pairs?" Rae speaks up "Me and Sykkuno, Poki and Ludwig, Corpse and Abe, Toast and Jack, Edison and Leslie" She points out. "Though some of you dont know one another, you were brought out in pairs." She says. "I dont think there is any specfic reason but i...I could be wrong" She says, the end of her sentence dying out.

"Maybe, we can always ask lily if we really want to know" Toast says, looking at the little button that had the word lily on it, rubbing his thumb over it before looking at the rest of the crew. "But i personally dont want to know"

"Lily here!"

The voice startles them all. "Take off is in just a few seconds. I will be with you the whole way to polus to answer anything you need to know. Please make sure you are all fasened up, once we have left the atmosphere you are free to unbuckle and move around. Beds are in the lower area of the ship if you want to rest. Happy flying!"

The crew is silent, and they all grip the bars next to them when the ship starts rumbling. They can all feel the gravitation pull them down as the rocket starts heading upward, making them all groan a bit.

One thing, corpse has learned, in this very small time of knowing these people, Is the one called sykkuno holds onto anything he can when he is scared. Hense why he is holding onto Corpse's hand for deal life right now, eyes tightly shut.

Corpse relaxes his hand in sykkuno's tight grip, looking around at the rest of the group. They're all having different reactions to this. Poki and ludwig are holding hands as well as jack and rae. Edison and leslie seem fairly calm. everyone else is holding onto the handle bars, whilst sykkuno holds corpse's hand with a death grip.

Once the ship levels out, Rae is the first one to start laughing, making the others break out into laughter, all of them coping with the fear the same way. "Gosh, we are all so..."

"Funny" Jack pipes up, making the group laugh.

"Corpse?"

Corpse turns his head to look at the boy next to him. "Yeah?"

"Why do you want to be called corpse instead of adam?"

Corpse shrugs his shoulders. "Back on earth, I...For a long time I had Agoraphobia. I always had a fear of many things. I didn't want people to find out my real identity, Corpse was just something that came to my head. I don't know, soon everyone i did allow around me started calling me corpse and...adam was just a name of the past" he shrugs

"I think that's a cool name corpse"

Corpse gives a small smile under his mask and nods his head, his hair falling in front of his face. "Thanks sykkuno." he says. "Do you want to tell me about your name?"

"Oh uh, well me and Rae, on earth we are streamers!" He says. "Valkyrae is her streamer name and Sykkuno is mine. I heard the name from my friend, it's arabic, it means the gamer on the mountain!" he says excitedly. "Valkyrae is just Rae's twist on the name. I like it a lot though"

"talking about me?" The girl is now stood in front of them along with the one called toast."

"Oh Rae, I was just telling Corpse about our names" Sykkuno unbuckles his seatbelt and stands up himself, sticking to Rae's side.

Corpse unbuckles his own seatbelt and stands up, nodding his head at the man and rae. "Pretty cool how you're a streamer, I used to want to be a streamer." he says

"Oh cool, you guys were streamers? Me too, very small streamer but I was getting there" Toast says.

"That's so cool!" Rae says, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"We're like the amigos" Sykkuno says with a smile, holding onto rae's hand. "The four amigaps"

Toast looks over at sykkuno with his eyebrow raised. "What is an amigap?"

Sykkuno blushes and laughs, shaking his head. "Nothing important, just something i came up with"

"It's cute Sy" Rae says, squeezing his hand.

"Are you two together?" Toast asks

"Oh no, Sykkuno is just one of my best friends. More like a brother to me." Rae says.

Corpse nods his head and Rubs his hands together. "I think im gonna go lay down and sleep before we have to either kill or get killed" He says

Rae laughs tensly and nods her head. "sleep well corpse"

Corpse nods back towards her and heads to the lower area of the ship, finding ten pods, each having a specific name on them. He opens his, shivering a bit at the cool air coming out of the bod, the smell of clean sheets filling his nose.

He messes with the nob on the side of the bed and turns the air off, getting into the pod and closes the top.

"Hello Corpse Husband" A female robotic voice comes through the speaker near his head, making him jolt and hit his head against the top of the pod. "Fuck"

"Sorry Corpse." The voice says.

Corpse doesn't answer, just lets out a breath and closes his eyes. He knew he wasn't going to get any sleep but he didn't know what else to do.

"Mr Husband, would you like to watch something? we have a wide variety of movies, shows, and shot videos for you to choose from, If you'd like to listen to music, just ask me for a song, if you want to sleep, we have medetation music." The voice says. "If you'd like more privacy, just say 'pod, go dark' and no one will be able to see you from the outside"

Corpse stays quiet for a moment before saying "Go dark?"

The pod changes colors and corpse much likes the darker screen above him. Faint stars visible.

"Would you like something to eat? If you reach your hand into the side pocket of the pod, youll find chips, granola bars, packaged peanuts, and packages candy. If you want anything else, there is a small kitchen stocked with food at the wnd of the halway on the left of the pods."

Corpse grabs a bag of skittles and smirks. "Nice...You said something about movies?"

"Of course Mr. Husband. What would you like to watch?"

Corspe licks his lips and thinks. "Uhm, how about...Uh....actually can i just listen to music?"

"Sure...What would you like to listen to?"

"Surprise me" Corpse says.

A moment later, soft music starts playing. Corpse closes his eyes and relaxes into the pod, drifting off to sleep without even meaning to.

...

Corpse doesn't sleep for too long, he thinks it's been maybe four hours considering he got a slight glance of the time before he fell asleep.

He gets out of his pod and pops his back, looking around to see pokimane, rae, toast, abe, ludwig, and sean sleeping in their respective pods. He goes back up to the main part of the drop ship and finds sykkuno, leslie, and edison sitting down together, talking and laughing a little.

"Oh hey corpse! you slept a while" Edison says, patting the spot next to him, gesturing for him to sit down, which he does. "How long was I out?"

Leslie looks at the watch on her suit "Bout 6 hours" she laughs when she looks up and sees corpse's surprised face.

"I think I'm gonna go get some sleep actually" Leslie says, getting up and stretching, letting out a yawn. "C'mon edison, let's go"

Edison gets up and follows leslie down the stairs. "Have you gotten sleep?" Corpse asks, breaking the silence.

"Oh uh, not really, i dont think i can sleep if im being honest" he gives a nervous laugh. looking uo at corpse for a second before looking back down.

"You should try, it's going to be tough running on no energy. How are you going to complete tasks...or uh...yeah"

Sykkuno shakes his head "I could never kill anyone corpse. I hope I don't have to" He says with a small laugh.

"I hope so too" He says

"Well hey, do you want to be partners?" Sykkuno asks. "Y'know, lily said we can have one other person...Rae already chose Toast, so if you wanna be partners we can...but if not that's okay"

Corpse gives a small smile. "Sure. We can be partners" He says.

"Oh! cool" Sykkuno smiles, looking down. "So what do you want to talk about?" He asks.

"I don't know" Corpse says honestly. "Do you want to just watch something on the TV?"

Sykkuno looks to where Corpse nudges his head and he shrugs, nodding his head, scooting next to corpse, looking up at the tv. "What are we going to watch?"

"I dont know, there's a lot of options. We can watch a funny movie, a scary movie"

Sykkuno points "Wait, look, can we watch that movie?" Sykkuno asks when Corpse stops on a movie called Inside out.

"Sure" corpse shrugs, putting the movie on, sitting back in his spot, bringing his knees to his chest.

It was only a few moments later when Corpse felt something on his shoulder, and he looks over and sees Sykkuno's head laying on his shoulder. He lets out a small chuckle and shakes his head, changing the movie.

A few moments later Rae and Toast walk up the stairs, looking at corpse and sykkuno. "Well finally, We tried to make him come down with us a few hours ago but he didn't want to" Rae says, sititng down next to sykkuno and smiling, running her fingers through his hair. "Ugh, he's so cute. Reminds me of my puppy Mika" She laughs.

"You have a dog?" Corpse asks.

"Yeah, me and sykkuno, His dog's name is bimbus" She says, giving a small sigh before removing her hand from his hair, putting both of her hands in her lap.

"I woke up to pokimane in my face" A disgruntles Ludwig says, coming up the stairs, rubbing his eyes. "This psychopath"

Poki gives a little laugh and shakes her head. "He was yelling in his sleep, I didn't want him to bother the others" She says. "So if anyone is a psycho here, it's Lud"

The small group laughs.

"Hello everyone!" Lily's cheery voice comes through the speakers on the ship. "Just want you all to know, there is an unusual clear path ahead of us, meaning you'll arrive on Polus much sooner than we anticipated, Landing is in T minus 3 hours! Happy Flying" she says before her voice fades from the speakers.

"Shit, 3 hours? That's not what I was prepared for" Rae says shakily. "That's too soon, how are we going to cope, oh my god"

Toast and Corpse rub her back, trying to calm her down, Corpse moving jolting sykkuno and making him wake up. "Huh? What's going on?"

"Uh, we...we're just arriving on polus much sooner than we thought" Corpse says, letting toast and Pokimane continue to calm rae down while corpse talks to sykkuno. "Uh, three hours, is when we will arrive"

Sykkuno's eyes widen and he shakes his head. "That's too soon, what do you mean?"

Corpse sighs and stands up. "Im going to wake the others, to let them know.." he says, heading over to the stairs while the others try to calm each other.

Corpse taps on everyone's pod to wake them up, and soon enough all ten are in the drop ship, corpse relaying the news.

"Can we just all promise to wait on the killing until we can all get ressed up for a few hours? Please?" Leslie whispers.

Everyone nods their head. "Yes, I promise" Rae is the first to say. "Fuck" 

"Me too, I promise" Abe says. Everyone following in suit.

"Im scared" Jack says, shaking his head. "this is bullshit, why do we have to do this? what is the purpose of this?" He yells. "Huh Lily?! What's the fucking purpose" He yells, punching the wall next to him, crying out in anger and pain. "Fuck!"

Edison and Leslie grab Jack and try to calm him down, talking quietly to each other.

"There is no purpose" Lily's voice comes through the speakers, though it sounds dull and so mucb more unalive "You are all experiments to us. It's called a trial for a reason."

"Sean, Imane, Thomas, Jeremy, Adam, Leslie, Edison, Rachel, Abraham, Ludwig. You have not been chosen randomly, you'll find out soon enough, your purpose."

It's quiet for a moment. "Happy Flying!" Lily's normal cherry voice floods the speakers, cutting off abruptly

"I don't think that was Lily.." Sykkuno says quietly, holding onto Rae's arm.

"Yeah, neither do i..."

...

"Please buckle up everyone, landing will begin in five minutes, we are entering polus's gravitational field, you'll feel heavier for a while, but you will soon get used to it, till then, buckle your seatbelts and PLEASE put your helmets on now" Lily says, instructing them from her desk panel.

The group does as told, putting their helmets on, bucking themselves into their seats. All but pokimane. "And what if I refuse?" she yells. "What then lily?!"

"Imane please put your helmet and seat belt on, or the dorrs will open before you can ask for a second chance. Doors opening in T minus 10 seconds."

Poki quickly sits down and puts her helmet on, hearing it click in place.

Corpse closes his eyes and tries to mentally prepare himself, taking a few deep breaths.

"beginning the landing protocal now, hold on" Lily says.

The rocket gets loud, shaking eratically, Corpse can feel his body begin to pull itself down, and he's trying his best to keep it up. "Fuck, Fuck, Fuck" he whispers to himself.

It lasts all but five minutes, the rocket setting down on land, the engines slowly shutting off.

"Oh god" Sean's voice is muffled in corpse's ears. "I think im going to be sick"

"No sean.." Valkyrae's voice sounds tired. "You can't take off your helmet"

"You will all have an hour to figure things out since you have arrived early. After an hour, your ten days will begin. Good luck, your roles will be assigned to you withing the next two minutes"

Everyone looks around at each other. "No matter what, we're all friends, right?" Poki asks, unbucking her seatbelt.

"No matter what" Rae says, groaning as she stands up

"Please guys, don't start hating one another, it's only going to make things worse." Leslie says, standing uo and almost falling over, Rae helping her up before she hit the floor. "Oh god, this gravity is terrible"

Corpse stands up and helps sykkuno up, both of them holding onto the wall. "Holy fuck" He says.

The group looks over once the doors start groaning, opening slightly before slamming down on the floor, knocking thr group to the floor of the dropship, all of them groaning.

And then it flashes on his helmet. Crewmate.

Corpse looks around, everyone has different faces. Most of them full of dread, a few stone cold."

"Alright guys, let's go" Toast says, helping Rae and Poki up, holding them around the waist as they all walk off of the ship. Edison Leslie and Ludwig walk out together. Abe, Sean, Corpse, and Sykkuno wlk off together, feet being sunk in a little in the wet ground.

"Is it snowing..?" Corpse asks, looking up at the sky.

"looks like it" Sean says, helping Abe walk ahead, following the rest of the group.

Corpse looks down at his arm, pressing the button that pulls up the map. He sees a lot of exlamation points, lining up with the list of tasks he has on the side of the map.

"Shit" he whispers, following the path on his helmet to the rooms.

"I really dont like this" Rae says, pressing the button to decontamination. The group steps into the decontamination room and the doors shut tight behind them, cold air blasting at them from all angles, they can hear suction and a whirring noise before the cold air stops and the second pair of doors is open.

they all file into the building and take their helmets off, Rae's hair being stuck to her face with how long it is. "I think I'm going to have to cut it" She says sadly.

"No rae, don't" Sykkuno says suddenly. "please"

Rae laughs lightly. "I don't have a hair tie, It can't stay down in my suit, it's gross and I can barely see, sorry Sy"

"Okay...the two imposters, please remember we all promised not to do any killing while we rested up. Please keep that promise" Abe says, "We all need rest. so...Fuck, please I'm begging you"

Everyone stays silent, it's kind of an unspoken trust right now. For the next 12 hours at least

so they rest. And when the alarms go off after twelve hours, they all look at each other and silently get into their partnerships, heading off their seperate ways.

"Corpse, wait for me" Sykkuno says, rushing up behind him, looking down at his arm, pressing the button for his map. "Okay so I think all of the tasks are seperated into their respective categories" He says, almost out of breath. "Common tasks first, long tasks, and then short tasks. What do you want to do first? We can task date a bit, I know we can't stay together all day but, if we have tasks in the same place, we can do them together."

"Okay" Corspe says with a nod. "I have i have one task in communications, and two in weapons, which we are closest to now..do you have anything in this part?" Corpse asks sykkuno

"uh, yeah, I have two short ones in O2, so I'll do the ones in O2 and you can do yours in communications and weapons?"

"Yeah, I only have one short task though, the clearing asteroids in weapons. The one in communications is rebooting the wifi, which is a long task, then the other one in weapons is a download task, I don't want to do the long tasks till the end." Corpse says.

"Okay, I'll do my two in here, when you're done with the one in weapons, you can meet me back in the O2 room and we can go from there?"

Corpse hums. "what 4 common tasks do you have?"

"Oh uh, I have two in office, one in drop ship, and one in Decontammination room A in the labritory" He says

"Okay cool, I have three in office and one in drop ship, so why dont we meet up in office after you finish your two in O2 and I finish my one in weapons? It'll take around 4 hours until we see each other again, are you okay with that?"

Sykkuno nods his head. "uh huh, sounds good to me, if I need anything I'll just talk to you over the walkie talkie okay?" Sykkuno asks

Corpse nods his head "Sounds good...Good luck sykkuno, I'll see you in a few hours okay?"

Sykkuno nods and takes a deep breath, stepping on his tipp toes to give Corpse a hug, "Sorry, is this weird?"

Corpse tenses a little bit before wrapping one arm around sykkuno's back. "no, please stay safe...and don't kill anyone"

Sykkuno laughs. "I wont...Same goes for you okay?"

Corpse nods his head and puts his helmet on, heading into the exiting decontamination chamber, bracing himself for the cold air, but it never comes, the doors to the outside simply open and Corpse walks out. He pulls up the map and follows the trail until he reaches the weapons room. He steps in and is blasted with cold air for five minutes before going in completely, seeing pokimane at the downloading station.

She whips around and takes a step back. "Dont come near me"

Corpse raises his hands and takes a small step back "Im not going to hurt you" He says, sliding across the wall towards the shooting station. "I'm just going to...clear the asteroids okay?"

Pokimane eyes him and continues to focus on her download.

"Pokimane that's going to take you 12 hours" He says with a slight laugh, looking out and waiting for an asteroid to show up.

"I know, But i would much rater get all of the long tasks over with so there's less of a chance for me to be caught off gaurd you know? I don't think the killers are going to be able to kill anyone the first day. If I can get the 36 hours out of the way before the impsters get brave, I'll have a better chance"

Corpse looks over at poki, who is looking at the computer. "That's actually really smart, I was going to save my longer ones for last, now I'm rethinking. But Sykkuno and I already came up with a plan, oh, let me check in with him really quickly." He says, pressing the green button on his arm pannel.

"Sykkuno, are you alright?"

Sykkuno's voice comes in a second later "Yeah, filling up some canisters right now, you?"

"Yeah, Pokimane is in here with me, Downloading. When we get to office I want to discuss okay?" 

"Okay sure, See you in a while"

Corpse nods , though sykkuno can't see him, focusing back on his task at hand. "I'm only here for an hour and a half" Corpse tells poki, while looking through the telescope.

"okay, I don't think anyone would try to kill anyway, there's two of us."

Corpse nods his head. "Let's hope so" he says, shooting at an asteroid once it comes into focus.

...

Around an hour later, Corpse is looking for his last asteroid and poki is nearly falling asleep on the download table.

"corpse do you think we can do multiple tasks at a time? Like maybe I can leave this download and go do another task and come back to it?"

"I don't know, ask Lily, she'll know"

Pokimane nods her head. and Corpse can only hear poki's side of the conversation, and gets his answer when she groans.

Corpse laughs and spots his last asteroid, shotting until it's gone. "alright, I'm done. I've still got.." Corpse looks at his watch. "Around 2 and a half hours till I'm supposed to meet Sykkuno in the office, I'm going to go do my wires in there before we do the ones we have together, can I come over really quickly?"

Poki looks up warily and nods her head.

Corpse walks over and smiles slightly, though it's concealed by his helmet, reaching over and patting poki on the head a few times softly. "Stay safe, I have a lot of faith in you, you seem like you can hold your ground. I'll see you around okay?"

Poki sniffs and nods her head. "I'm scared corpse."

Corpse frowns "I am too" he admits. "But you're strong. You can do it. I believe in you okay?"

Poki nods her head and gets up, moving out of the way of the computer and hugging corpse tightly. It takes him off gaurd, but he hugs her back. "Okay...See you around, don't die okay?" She whispers

Corpse laughs "I'll try not to"

They let go of each other and laugh one more time before corpse leaves the building Looking at his map and making the thirty minute trip up to the office, looking into the box he was meant to be fixing wires in, reading the instructions before starting on the wiring.

He burns himself multiple times, hissing softly and looking at his fingers. He's finally finished after around 30 minutes, but knowing there is two other places he needs to go to before he's finished.

"Corpse! you're alive!"

Corpse turns around and sees sykkuno smiling, walking over to him, shivering slightly.

Corpse smiles and nods his head. "You are too"

Sykkuno nods his head and looks at his tasks. "So we both have scan boarding pass and swipe card? it says it takes around an hour for each one to be completed, we need to verify or something" Sykkuno says.

"Okay, so we'll be here for two hours?"

Sykkuno nods his head and looks at his time watch. We'll have 232 hours left after this, we can figure out what we want to do after this okay?"

Corpse nods his head "Sounds good to me"

THe two of the walk up to the case that holds their Id's and scan cards, Sykkuno swiping his card in one go, Corpse having trouble with it.

Corpse looks over when he hears sykkuno laughing. He looks over and raises an eyebrow. "what are you laughing at?"

"It's not that hard corpse, you've failed it 15 times already" He says, breaking out into laughter. "Oh rae!"

Rae and toast come into view and corpse slides his card a little slower, sighing in frustration when it still beeps in error.

"Sixteen" Sykkuno says, turning back to talk to rae while she scans her boarding pass.

After around 6 minutes, he finally gets it and smiles. "shit, Finally." He scans his boarding pass and sits down on the floor with toast, Rae, and Sykkuno. They all talk for a while until they hear a loud beeping.

"The body of Edison Park has been discovered By Leslie Park, The body is in the camera room, Thomas, Jeremy, Adam, and Rachel are in Office, 25 miles away. Pokimane is in Weapons 30 miles away, Sean and Ludwig are in Labritory, 12 miles away, Abraham is in specimin, 25 miles away, Please look on your panel, and vote whether you would like to vote someone off in hopes of getting an imposter out, or skip based on no evidence. Make your choice in 45 seconds."

"Leslie would never kill her husband" Rae says. "It's not her."

"Pokimane has been in weapons since before I was in there, She's safe" Corpse says.

"I don't think it's rae or toast, they could have killed us both" Sykkuno points out. "And I dont know about the others"

"I don't think there's enough evidence right now. I'm skipping." Corpse says.

"Me too" Rae and toast say.

Sykkuno nods his head and skips.

"Two people voted for leslie park, seven people voted to skip. Leslie park is safe, there are still two imposters."

Then it's silent again.

"Shit, this isn't good. These imposters are starting early." Toast says, shaking his head. "Not good at all, I don't think it's safe to sleep in the rooms, We should find a place to sleep tonight"

Sykkuno perks up. "The medical bay. If we go in there... Does anyone have a body scan? I have an inspection of sample, but that doesn't close the doors inside of the bed area."

"Oh! I have a body scan" Rae says.

"Okay, go in medbay, do your scan, I think it works if you're laying down. The doors will be sealed shut and it'll take around 12 hours, enough time to sleep.

"Guys" Leslies voice comes through their speakers. "I'm not going to be able to do this, the tasks I have, plus E-Edisons...I can't this is rigged, we were destined to fail" She cries. "Because If i die, whoever finds my body has to take on my tasks and edisons's task, which...which will be over 300 hours, time we dont have" She sobs. "It's no use"

Rae looks over at the others and shakes her head, pressing the button on her suit that says lily.

"Hey Rachel, what's up?" Lily's voice speaks through the speakers in the office.

"You set us up" She yells angrily. "You think we wouldn't find out, this shit is impossible, how are we meant to do this?"

Lily lets out a small breath. "It is optional to take some tasks from Leslie if you'd like to, but it is not advised."

Rae and toast shake their head. "I want to take some from here, now" Rae says.

"So do I" Toast says

"Me too" Sykkuno follows

"Sorry Thomas, only two people are allowed to take tasks off of one person. You'll have to wait if you really want some. As for you, Rachel and Jeremy, I will have a third of edison's tasks sent to you each."

Rae and Toast look at eachother when their tasks come in. "Let's go, we don't have time to rest" She says. Toast nods his head and stands up, shaking her head. "Bye Sykkuno, Corpse. Stay safe" she says softly, walking out of the office, Toast following behind them

Corspe looks over at Sykkuno and lets out a small breath. Pokimane told me that the killers might not start killing so soon, I'm worried for her, she's stuck in weapons for 12 hours. What if they go in and kill her?"

Sykkuno gulps and brngs his knees to his chest. "Poki is...different. I don't think she's going to die, Actually I think she might kill"

Corpse looks at Sykkuno. "What makes you say that?"

"Nothing it's just...When I was walking past the weapons building on my way over here, I heard pokimane talking" He starts, letting out a shuddery breath, "She said, 'just do it, it'll be fine'" he says

Corpse leans back and thinks for a second. "I mean, it could be her conforting her partner, you know? I don't think she...WHy would she fake a 12 hour task? you know? When she knows I was in there, and she could have killed me but didn't.."

Sykkuno nods his head. "Yeah...Yeah you're right, I'm just being paranoid" I don't know.."

Corspe lets out a yawn and the time watch on his suit. "thirty more minutes, we need to figure out what we're going to do after this"

Sykkuno sighs. "Do you have anything in the labretory or the medical bay?"

Corpse looks at his tasks and nods. "Oh. Shit, wait sykkuno, I have medical scan" And I have like, 5 and a half tasks in this building alone. Instead of going outside, we can go through the specimine room, I have a task in there"

"I do too, So we can go through speci, then up to the medical room and lab?" Sykkuno asks

"Yeah, do you want to rest first, or do you want to do some tasks in lab before we rest?" 

"I have one task in labretory, It's up to you since you have the most"

"Okay...I can do one task and then we can do our medical bay tasks, rest up and then figure things out from then okay?"

Sykkuno nods his head and scoots closer to Corpse. "This day feels too long and it's only been 4 hours"

Corpse lets out a breath and nods his head. "Yeah..I know."

...

On their way to specimine, they hear whispering. They look at each other and continue forward, seeing Ludwig, Sean, and Abe in there already.

The two look at eachother before making their presence known.

"Oh! Hey guys" Sean says, seeming more relaxed.

"Hey" Corpse says, grabbing Sykkunos hand to lead him to their tasks.

Sykkuno stops at the manifold and Corpse stands a foot away, beginning to store the hundreds of artifacts.

"Alright, we're gonna head out, good luck corpse and syk" Sean says, leading the other two out of the specimine room.

Sykkuno and corpse stay silent for more than galkf of their time, trying to do their tasks as fast as they can.

Sykkuno breaks the silence. "Corpse...You wont kill me, even if you are....right?"

"I'm not, but if i was...I wouldn't..I promise"

Sykkuno nods. "Me too"

And they stay silent until they're in the labritory.

"Alright I'm going to go repair the drill okay?"

"Okay, I have to align the telescope. I'll see you in a few hours"

Corpse nods his head. "I'm a room away, please, call if you need me okay?"

Sykkuno nods his head. "You too"

Corpse heads down the hallway and into the repair room. He looks up at the big drill, a giant hole in the middle fo the floor that he has to navigate around without falling through.

He steps up to the edge of it, and pulls out the box of matches he grabes from his supply box before he left his room, lighting one and throwing it down to see how far it goes. He watches it continue falling until the match goes out. It's too deep, If he falls, it's over.

He notices there's a much wider pathway on the left than there is on the right, but looking at the hole in the groumd, he sees that if he steps on that wider path the ground wont be able to hold his weight. He has no choice but to take the thinnner, path, hoping he'll be able to make it without slipping.

He takes a deep breath and steps to the right path, looking down at his feet and the thin pathway, trying to block out the impending doom next to him. He takes a few more deep breaths as he presses his back against the wall and moves his feet slowly across, his left foot slipping slightly before he actually makes it to the other side.

He lets ut a little laugh and looks around for the tool box, opening up the part of the rocket that had his name on it, looking at all of the things he had to fix in it. He had a detailed layout he could see in his helmet on how to fix things. and he followed it to a t, his arms aching by the time he was done. He had to make sure every screw was in the right place and make sure it was tightened enough so it wont pop loose again

He presses the S button on his suit "Sy? Are you alright?"

Sykkuno comes through a moment later. "Yeah, all good, I alighned the telescope, waiting for you to come back so we can do our medical bay things and go to sleep." he says tiredly.

Corpse can't help but to feel protective when sykkuno's voice is as tired as it is. He knows it's up to him to give them some rest with the closed and locked doors.

"I'll be there in a second okay?"

"Okay Corpse...see you soon"

"Hey Sykkuno?"

"Yeah?"

Corpse stays quiet for a second, licking his lips. "You can call me adam if you want."

Sykkuno's line is quiet for a second before he comes through again. "Okay" he whispers.

Corpse smiles a bit "Okay, see you in a bit"

Corpse takse another depp breath, setting himself up like he did when coming over this way, taking smaller steps.

Corpse chances a slightly wider step, instantly regretting it when his foot slips and he twists his ankle, hitting his cheek on the edge of the rubble, reaching both arms up to hold himself from falling into the hole.

His heart is racing and his hands are starting to shake, his breathing coming out ragged and shakey.

He tries to pull himself up but his hand slips on the rubble, making him yell out for a moment before grabbing onto another piece.

"Shit" he says, his voice strained and full of panic. "Shit, shit"

"Oh my god, corpse!"

Corpse looks up and sees leslie rushing over.

"Leslie be careful!" he calls. "Don't come too close.

Leslie kneels down and gulps. "Shit, corpse how can i help you? You're too far!"

Corpse takes a deep breath and tries to calm himself down. "Fuck, okay, im going to...try to move as close as I can to you, please just try to pull me up when I reach you, okay?"

Leslie nods her head and reaches out, getting ready

Corpse takes a few deep breaths before reaching his hand over to the next sturdy piece of rubble, getting ready to hold his weight with one arm, quickly grabbing onto the rubble he had before, letting out a groan.

He continues to do this for a couple more times, only slipping once before leslie grabs onto his hand and helps pull him up while corpse pushes, eventually leslie being able to grab onto corpse's suit to help her pull him up.

Corpse lays on his back when he's on solid ground again "fuck" He mutters softly. looking over at leslie who is sitting down against the wall, holding her knees to her chest.

Corpse sits up and scoots closer to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his chest.

Leslie holds onto corspe and cries into his suit. "He's gone corpse. they killed him"

Corpse shakes his head and lets her cry. "you'll see him again leslie, they promised"

Leslie pulls back and looks up at corpse. "Do you think they're telling the truth corpse? do you really think I'll see him again?"

Corpse takes a moment but nods his head. "If they're telling the truth about anything, I'm sure it's that, okay?"

Leslie sniffs and nods, getting up and helping corpse up. "Where do you need to go, I'll help you" 

"Med bay, Sykkuno is waiting for me, if you want to rest, you can stay with us for a while.

Leslie shakes her head. "No time" She says, "But thank you for the offer"

...

"Oh jesus! what happened?" Sykkuno says when leslie and corpse walk in.

"Nothing, I'm okay, just need to rest and wrap my ankle." Corpse says.

Leslie hands corpse over to sykkuno and smiles at them both. "Got to go, see you around"

Sykkuno helps corpse over to the medical bay beds before starting his sample, before helping corse to the scanning bed.

"Are you okay?"

Corpse nods, pressing the button, causing the doors to slam shut, startling them both.

"Maybe after we rest, okay?" Corpse asks, laying still and closing his eyes.

Sykkuno nods and lays down on the med bed, relaxing his body. "Night corpse" He says tiredly before he falls asleep

Corpse opens his eyes again and looks straight ahead, tears forming in his eyes. "Goodnight sykkuno"

**Author's Note:**

> OMG first chapter done! how did we like it?? was it good?? IM SO EXCITED FOR THIS
> 
> ily, next update?? 
> 
> Word Count: 10,112


End file.
